I Should Have Known Better
by Oh my Prongs
Summary: I don't need to hug or hold you tight, I just wanna dance with you all night in this world there's nothing I would rather do. 'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you.


Tenía apenas once años cuando lo sintió por primera vez. Sintió que era de plomo, que flotaba, que el estómago se hundía incluso más abajo de las mazmorras, balbuceó y quedó como lo que Sirius denominó _ser un gilipollas integral._ Que él, que con una caída de ojos, solo con pasarse la mano por el desastroso pelo hacía las mil maravillas y se libraba de infinidad de castigos había quedado como in imbécil ante una simple niña pelirroja.

 _Lily Evans._

Un nombre tatuado a fuego bajo su piel, no sabe cómo ha pasado pero ahí está, no puede dejar de mirarla, dejar de insistir, algo dentro de si no se lo permite. _Es el espíritu del merodeador_ afirma Remus. Ese espíritu que los arrastra hacia el precipicio, la barbarie y la risa. Que arrastra al pequeño Potter a colgarse de por vida de la mirada esmeralda de alguien que _de momento_ no da un galeón por él.

James Potter es tonto, un imbécil, un fardón, un bromista nato, un ligón y un imbécil dos veces. O eso cree Lily desde que descubre que, lejos de dejarla en paz, hace del _sal conmigo Evans_ un himno, un hit, una constante. Está segura de que es capaz de cantar cualquier canción de los Beatles solo usando esa frase. Remus la instiga, le dice que afloje, que se fije bien, que no es TAN gilipollas, pero Lily es tozuda y no ve más que a un niño egocéntrico rodeado de todo lo que desea. _Eres la única que falla en su ecuación, Evans, la única que le dice que no. Métetelo en la mollera._ No lo admite pero se lo repite más de una vez al día, en su defensa no son días consecutivos, porque es lista y sabe que James Potter es lo que se ve, todo torbellino.

En realidad James _mierda tío nunca has llegado a tercera base_ ha besado a algunas chicas, innumerables para Peter, indiferentes para Remus y sin duda, insuficientes para Sirius. A la vista de _Don dios del sexo_ Black sigue siendo como una tierna virgencita. Él, obstinado, afirma que no, que aquella noche con aquella chica Ravenclaw fue total.

-Cornamenta, si vieses a Evans sin ropa no te daría tiempo a pensártelo antes de correrte sin haberla tocado… -afirma Sirius con las botas sobre la mesita de la sala común.

-Cómeme la polla, Black… -murmura James como única respuesta.

-Ya te gustaría.

Podría tener a la chica que quisiese, solo con un saludo las chicas de cursos inferiores enmudecen, otras se sonrojan y las más valientes se atreven a hablarle, como si todo fuese una gran hazaña. Podría ligar casi igual que Sirius pero la cadencia esmeralda de Lily Evans le quema en la piel. Puede que por esa razón James nunca haya llegado a tener nada serio con ninguna de sus conquistas. Sirius cree que, llegado el momento dejará la fase _Evans sal conmigo y el puto pesado volverá en sí._

Pero Lily no lo cree, sigue en sus trece, James Potter es como un niño sin su Snitch, sin su juguete, ese juguete que babea y manosea para luego abandonarlo en el cesto, en lo más profundo del cesto. Y no quiere, no está dispuesta.

Remus le dice una y otra vez que lo mira pero en realidad no lo ve, porque está claro que es tan obstinada que no quiere ver lo que James es en realidad, debajo de esa capa acida en la superficie. James Potter es como uno de esos caramelos ácidos que venden en Honeydukes, que hasta que no se ablandan para poder morderlos no sabes que dulce sabor te va a tocar.

James Potter, que no estudia y dedica sus horas a hacer gamberradas, a reírse de los demás, a torturar a Severus Snape. Que le pide salir a Lily todos los días desde quinto curso porque aunque no quiera, _ella lleva la cuenta._ James Potter que bebe café para desayunar, comer y cenar y luego es capaz de dormir doce horas ininterrumpidas como si la cafeína no fuese suficiente para doblegar su personalidad.

James, él, Jimmy, Cornamenta, el que es capaz de convertirlo todo en una travesura y que es capaz de retar y dejarse retar por Sirius y Remus porque su vida necesita acción. Como aquella vez en navidad, en sexto, cuando los dejaron salir a Hogsmeade a divertirse y Sirius decidió que como reto tenía que ligarse a una de sus primas. Allí mismo, en un apartado de Las Tres Escobas, James Potter consiguió algo más que palabras de la mismísima Narcissa Black.

-No vas a ser capaz, _Jimmy_ … -suena sarnoso, suena como un ladrido, Sirius no cree que su mejor amigo sea capaz.

-Quitando que es tu prima, no está mal.

-Vas a compartir fluidos con alguien que ha besado a Lucius, James…

Ese maldito Lupin hace que tres cuartas partes de los merodeadores estallen en risas. Y la risa es como la pólvora, explota, hace que James apure su whisky y arrastre los pies hasta la rubia que, seguramente arrastrada por la navidad, la falta de su _prometido_ y el alcohol acepta un baile con él. _Y lo que vino después._

Y claro, Lily se entera, porque en esas malditas paredes de piedra albergan magia, misterio, y sobretodo, cotilleos, chismorreos. Y Lily no odia nada más que los cotilleos. Y más si ese cotilleo dice que James Potter hizo que NARCISSA BLACK disfrutase de la navidad por primera vez en años.

-Lily, no me mientas, no estas molesta por Petunia, te estoy viendo como miras a James cada tres minutos- le susurra Remus en Historia de la Magia.

No contesta, no va a dejarse delatar tan rápido, si Lily teme a algo es a fallar, a fallar en cualquier cosa. Teme suspender, no llegar a ser Auror y sucumbir a James Potter y acabar fallando del todo. Pero lo que más teme es _que James se canse antes de que ella se decida._ Solo que, haciendo gala de su tozudez solo piensa en esas cosas cuando está sola, a expensas de la noche.

Remus nunca conseguirá que Lily hable, ni que cambie de opinión y vea a James como ese gamberro que ve, que lleva converse en vez del zapato reglamentario del uniforme porque sí, porque él ha nacido para quebrantar todas las reglas. _Hasta la más inquebrantable._

Lo que Lily no sabe es que Remus le debe la vida, que dos veces al mes se transforma en un glorioso ciervo para acompañarlo en sus noches de licantropía, que fue idea suya porque _tío somos tus amigos,_ y Sirius lo secundó _claro, Lupin, estamos aquí para esas cosas._ Tampoco sabe que a pesar de saber que puede ser jugador profesional lo que quiere es ser auror, porque james, odia las injusticias, odia que Sirius se sienta repudiado por su familia, que Remus sea un apestado y que Lily valga menos simplemente por haber nacido de muggles.

-No lo entiendo, Lunático- le dijo una mañana en Séptimo tras leer un alarmante titular en El Profeta- se supone que si Lily nació de un par de muggles y es bruja quiere decir que la magia en ella es incluso más fuerte ¡Porque ha nacido de dos muggles!

Se sonroja y agita el periódico con energía, lo suficientemente indignado como para alzar la voz y que los niños que los rodean se asusten.

-Lo sé, James, pero ellos… -señala con la cabeza hacia la mesa de las serpientes- Tienen un problema de endogamia…

-Por favor, Lunático un poco de discreción que estás delante de uno… -Sirius finge que se molesta y todos acaban estallando en risas.

Poco después, en ese mismo año es cuando a Lily se le cae la venda de los ojos y tras años de _No es cómo crees, Lily. Dale una oportunidad a Jamie, Evans, lo estas deseando. Lily como tu amiga y conocida de James eres más tozuda que un asno._ Lo escucha, lo hace sin querer, está haciendo una de sus rondas de prefecta cuando le llega un rumor desde un corredor cerca de las cocinas. James. James sin duda, James susurrando con odio contenido a Lucius Malfoy.

-Vaya, Malfoy, este año no te atreves a dejar Hogwarts por navidad por lo que pueda pasar ¿No?

Lily está escondida, tras una columna, escuchando, _solo por lo que pueda pasar._ Pero miente, se miente a ella misma y al mundo entero.

-Eres un imbécil Potter, siempre con esa gentuza con la que te rodeas, no sé cómo se te ocurrió acercarte a ella.

-Pues mira, Malfoy, dicen por los pasillos que su prometido la tiene como un palito de pan y que no se siente satisfecha.

-Eres un malnacido Potter, tú y los de tu calaña, maldito imbécil traidor a la sangre.

Antes de que Lily pueda hacer nada James ha acorralado a Lucius Malfoy con la rapidez típica del buscador más joven del colegio y le clava la varita al otro en el cuello.

-Atrévete a repetirme eso, Malfoy. Atrévete a repetirlo y te juro por Marlín y todos los magos del mundo que no tendrás mundo para huir.

-No vas a poder hacer demasiado para salvar a toda esa chusma.

Suelta bilis, se ensombrece, incluso la caída de gafas sobre el puente de la nariz le hacen parecer mayor, como si tuviese una carga demasiado grande a sus espaldas.

-No dudes que haré lo que sea para salvarlos, incluso con mi vida. No puedes venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer o que no por mucho que mi sangre sea pura, no tienes maldito derecho a creerte superior porque tus padres son primos. Cosa que es bastante patética.

A Lily se le cierra el estómago, y no es capaz de castigar a James cuando ve que embruja a Malfoy y lo deja sin voz. _Esto te hará aprender unos días, Malfoy._ Lo que Lily tampoco sabía y ni siquiera llega a comprender es que aquella enemistad se fraguó en la misma puerta del castillo, cuando un albino Lucius Malfoy se acercó a James Potter pensando que, igual podría encontrar un nuevo amigo.

-Hola Potter… -el pequeño Lucius lo saludó sin mala intención y el moreno aceptó sus saludos, acompañado de Lupin, que lo miraba desde arriba ya que, a esas alturas medía más que cualquier niño normal. Lucius lo observó un instante y se volvió hacia un entusiasmado james Potter- Por qué no dejas a ese perdedor larguirucho y te vienes conmigo y mis amigos, ya sabes, eres sangre pura, debes elegir bien tus amistades.

James conocía a Lucius porque sus padres trabajaban juntos en el ministerio. Charles, que así se llamaba el padre de James, creía que ese Malfoy era un _maldito prepotente_ y que lo aguantaba por cuestiones de trabajo. James supo en ese momento que Lucius había heredado mucho de su padre.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, sé con quién me tengo que juntar, no necesito que tú ni nadie me lo diga… -apartó la mano con desdén, se puso las gafas en su sitio, posó la mano en el hombro de Lupin a duras penas y murmuró _vamos donde nos acepten, Remus._

Desde ese momento, tanto Remus, que estaba junto a él, como Sirius, tras Lucius, mirándolo todo con una sensación de satisfacción supieron que, dado el momento James Potter daría la vida por cualquier persona que le importase.

Lily empieza a comprenderlo, tras mucho meditar, tras escucharlo y verlo, sigue siendo el mismo, bromea, se salta clases, le roba a los elfos y fuma en los baños. Tiene que quitarle puntos todos los días y le sigue insistiendo en _Evans sal conmigo._ Canta canciones de los Beatles sobre las mesas y ella no puede dejar de mirarlo, vuela y ella lo observa desde los ventanales de la biblioteca, lo ve beber café sin control y le hace gracia _. Evans eres tonta._

Un día, cerca de navidad, está tan confusa que no puede concentrarse en el latín de su trabajo de Runas Antiguas cuando una sombra le quita toda la luz y tiene que levantar la vista. Es él, ojeroso, serio, los ojos algo rojizos. El pelo endemoniado.

-Evans…

-Si vienes a pedirme salir aquí has logrado sorprenderme. No te rindas…

No contesta, se sienta frente a ella y suspira, Lily se sorprende.

-¿Qué sucede James?

En otras circunstancias James se volvería loco al escuchar ese _James_ de esa boca pero no, algo le carcome, le quema, le atormenta.

-¿has visto a Remus?

-No ¿Por qué?

No obtiene respuesta, se levanta y hace volar un par de pergaminos. _Maldita sea mi estirpe_ y echa a correr deja a Lily con la duda, se asusta y lo sigue, corre demasiado pero Lily sabe que se dirige a su habitación. No se lo piensa, Remus también es su amigo, si ha pasado algo quiere saberlo. _Necesita saberlo._

-¿Qué pasa con Remus, Potter?

Se siente extraña en esa habitación, intrusa, pero no le importa, James recorre el espacio en dos pasos y saca un pergamino de debajo de su cama, Lily no sabe muy bien que hacer y se queda dónde está, en la puerta, cada vez más enfadada. _Quiero saberlo._

-Potter.

-No, vete, Lily, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Maldita sea, Potter ¿QUÉ LE PASA A REMUS?

-No te lo puedo decir.

 _Joder._ Está tan cabreada que recorre el mismo espacio y se sienta junto a él, ni se inmuta. _Demasiado preocupado. Asustado._ No hay rastro de Sirius tampoco, eso no le huele nada bien. Pasa algo. Algo gordo. _Peligroso._

-¿Y Sirius?

-A salido a buscarlo… -en cuanto habla sabe que ha dicho demasiado y se vuelve con los ojos entornados y un pergamino mugriento entre las manos- Lily… si te cuento esto… júrame por lo que más quieras que no vas a decir nada.

Lo jura y descubre, una vez más lo gamberro e inconsciente que es James Potter por las personas a las que quiere. _Licantropo. Capa. Animagos. Mapa._ Remus no aparece, Sirius ha ido a buscarlo, y james, James ha subido a buscarlos en el mapa. Ambos. Cabezas pegadas, miran los mil pasitos que se pintan por el castillo, dos segundos después los pies _Remus, Sirius_ aparecen y Peter entra precipitadamente en la habitación. _Mordiscos, balas, mortífagos, Remus, Sirius._

No hay nada que Madame Pomfey no cure y conoce a Remus desde hace tanto tiempo y lo tiene tan recurrentemente en la enfermería que sabe qué hacer en cuanto lo ve entrar por la puerta. Lo acompaña el chico moreno, Sirius Black _, la oveja negra de los Black_ , casi más destrozado que él. Cuenta cinco minutos hasta que Potter, petegrew y para su sorpresa Lily Evans entren también.

 _Como el dolor de Remus les quemase a ellos._

No hay reproches cuando Lily entra y como una bala se echa sobre Remus que gime de dolor mientras susurra _Maldito seas Remus Lupin tantos años y no me has contado nada._ Es extraño porque, siendo cómplice de ese secreto peligroso que Sirius ve como un juego más, una travesura, se siente un Merodeador más, sentada en esa cama de la enfermería con dos imbéciles heridos en sendas camas y el pequeño Peter sacando chocolate y la mano de James sobre su hombro, como si en cualquier momento fuese a echar a correr, la mano le infunde calor por todo el cuerpo. _No te asustes Lily, es buena persona, solo ha tenido mala suerte, no lo juzgues_ dice esa mano, él entero, sentado junto a ella.

Obviamente no tiene ganas de levantarse, ni de huir, ni de nada en particular más que estar ahí con Remus para que se recupere.

-Te mataré en cuanto te recuperes por tenerme engañada tantos años…

-Era un secreto demasiado peligroso, Lily.

-Me da igual… además me he tenido que enterar por… -se atraganta con sus propias palabras porque no sabe cómo llamarlo _imbécil, egocéntrico, Potter, imbécil dos veces._

Con Remus nunca ha podido esconderse, es como ese libro que llevas esperando toda la vida y cuando lo abres huele a comodidad, a domingo en casa, a tranquilidad pero también a sorpresas y aventuras. Por eso Lily sabe que Remus ha visto dentro de ella antes de que pueda apartar la mirada sonrojada y confusa porque, por fin, tras siete años se le ha caído la venda. _James. Maldito James._

-Habla con él Lily ¡Hazlo ahora mismo! –la empuja fuera de la cama sin poder esconder su felicidad.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti, eh, Lupin?

-Es navidad.

Lily se conforma con esa contestación que guarda mil matices, secretos y sorpresas y toma camino de la sala común donde seguramente se encuentra con James. Nota como le sudan las manos, como el estómago se le hunde y se siente como una verdadera imbécil. _Tú, así, por James Potter._ Sabe lo importante que es ese paso que está a punto de dar, y lo difícil que puede resultar, y la necesidad de que vaya todo despacio. Está aterrada. Y cuando se cruza con él en las escaleras de los dormitorios no sabe si echarse a llorar, a reír o simplemente huir.

-Feliz navidad, Lily… -le dice justo un peldaño por encima de ella, se coloca bien las gafas, lleva la escoba en la mano- Nos veremos cuando vuelvas…

-James… -se calla cuando él pasa a su lado y la roza. Se estremece y se gira a mirarlo, ahora justo a los pies de las escaleras- Al final no vuelvo a casa estas navidades…

Lo acaba de decidir y la cara de James la empuja a hacer locuras, travesuras, lleva demasiado pensando en ello y aun así no puede negar que se está volviendo un poco loca por él. Él susurra un me _encanta escuchar eso_ y ella acorta la distancia que los separa, un par de escalones, y sonríe, porque desde ahí están casi a la misma altura.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, James? -A él se le seca la boca y se le calienta la cara, asiente y suelta el aire entrecortadamente, casi tosiendo- Llévame a volar.

Seguramente aquel día, previo a la navidad de 1976, cualquiera que mirase hacia arriba, allí, entre la nieve, sobre el campo de quidditch dirán _era James Potter, enseñando a volar a Lily Evans._ Y así era, James sin salir de sí mismo, con Lily pegada a su pecho, temblorosa, volando con él. _Dime que no estoy soñando. No imbécil, mira para delante que como nos matemos te enteras._ Y risas, risas entre Lily y James, a casi veinte metros de altura, creando algo que nadie pensaba que fuese a aparecer.

 _Egocéntrico, guapo, imbécil dos veces, adicto al café, gamberro, travieso, estrella del quidditch_ y por supuesto uno de los mejores amigos que cualquiera quisiera tener. Lily lo hace sin pensárselo y ahí, subida en la escoba de James lo besa, es un roce, un suspiro, nada más que una diminuta huella por el miedo a caer.

 _Whoa, oh, I never realized what a kiss could be_

 _This could only happen to me_

 _Can't you see, can't you see_


End file.
